


Coming Of Age

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Getting into the complications of feelings [12]
Category: The Romantics (2010)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minnow has decided to join The Romantics.   She has decided that in order too do that is too sleep with one of them.   She has decided that she didn't want to have sex with a man; so a woman would have to do for her.   She knows that if she gets Laura to bed her; than Lila would never forgive Laura – so she decided the safer bet was Tripler.   She figures Tripler would have no problem helping her out – even though she's married Jake.   After all on the eve of Lila and Tom's wedding; Tripler was in a major make out section with Pete.   She figured if Weesie and Jake weren't screaming their heads off outside – then they would have slept together.</p><p>  Only thing is; she doesn't know Lila's own history with Tripler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Of Age

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I haven't read the novel yet; so I don't know the ages that Galt Niederhoffer has stated for the characters. So; I'm going to say Lila, Tom, Laura, Trip are twenty eight, Pete and Wessier are twenty seven, Chip is twenty six, and Minnow is twenty.

Minnow turned over to her right side, and let out a frustrated growl. Why the hell couldn't she fall asleep all ready. She was dead tired after all. Not only did she have a full day of classes; she had three exams in the worst of her classes; plus she had a tennis lesson at the club. By all rights Minnow Hayes should have been long into her dreams all ready. But; no; here she was at two freaking am still wide awake as if it was the beginning of her long day. 

She twisted around to lay on her stomach. Perhaps that would be a better position on getting some shut eye this night. After all her day started once more at seven am. She had two more exams in two more of her hardest; but actually favorite classes. Her head buried into her pillow as she let out a groan as her stomach twisted. She hadn't felt this restless since the night before Lila's wedding. The night that she tore her sister's wedding dress. The night that while she was hiding in the attic; behind the trunk; and witnessed Pete and Trip's almost affair. 

She felt a tinkle of sweat on the back of her bare neck. She twisted her neck to the side so she could catch a breath. She stared in the dark at her roommate sound asleep in the bed across from her own. She sighed once more and turned to lay on her left side; facing the wall. Why the hell was sleep evading her now? Granted she was stressed out over final exam week. But; she was completely prepared to pass all the test with flying colors – even her hardest subjects will be passing grades – actually above avenge – which will please her mother to no end. She may even match Lila's grades this year – not pass them – no she would never pass her sister's grades. Lila had always been more brilliant than she ever could dreamed of. Lila never had a tough time in her educational career. At least Minnow can always count on surpassing Chip any day of the week. 

So her marks were not the issue here. What else is stressing her out so much that she can't sleep? Pete's hand running up Trip's smooth leg run through her mind. Licking her lips she runs her hand down her body underneath her sheet. Her fingers ran down her smooth thighs to her legs; than lightly ran back up. Her fingers played with the end of the her night grown as the image of Pete's hand disappearing underneath Trip's dress.

Biting her lip her hand slipped lightly underneath her grown; and rose higher in between her thighs. Another drop of sweat rolled down her neck as she felt the heat of her core. She could hear Trip's wanton moan as Pete's hand started to move quickly underneath her dress. Minnow moaned softly under her breath as she felt her fingers rubbing smooth, small circles around her tight core. She felt the wetness through her panties. 

A movement behind her stopped her cold. Holding her breath; she twisted her neck around to look over at her roommate's bed. With bated breath; Minnow waited. She simply waited for her roommate to awaken; and discover what she was doing to herself. She was waiting for her roommate to call out in disgust, and raise the entire floor. After a full two minutes and nothing else came from her roommate's bed; she knew she was safe. Her head turned back towards the wall; and closing her eyes she pictured Trip gesturing against Pete's fingers – and having a look of ecstasy itched on her face. 

Her fingers quickly slid aside her panties; and Minnow had three fingers deep within herself; as she moved her hips forward; and backwards. Sweat rolled down her back as she tried to bring herself to the climax that her body so craved. Hissing as she found her spot quickly she repeatedly hit it over and over again. Screwing her eyes tightly shut as felt herself build up to the point of releasing to the image of Trip coming hard around Pete's fingers. She had ducked lower, and lower against the trunk; as she tried desperately to see up Trip's dark dress to be able to see her glistening core wet itself with Pete's ministration. She caught a peak of Trip's enlarged core just as Trip came hard; Minnow tried to hide the mewl that slipped out with the rapid breath; as she felt herself come hard around her own fingers. 

Her fingers slipped easily from herself; and feel away from her thighs as she fought to catch her breath. She rolled onto her back as she brought her hand up her body; she wanted to smell, and taste herself before she fell into the slumber that her body was craving for. Her hand peeked from the top of the sheet; and she began to smell the sweet; and yet somewhat musky sent. Lifting her hand to her lips; she gently stuck her tongue out and tasted the liquid. Smirking; she wiped her fingers off on the sheet; and drifted off to sleep.

END OF PRELUDE


End file.
